Car Crash Hearts
by Failure Turtle
Summary: Not everything survives a car crash. They both did. Their love didn't. She can't remember him, and she lost more than her memories. JeffxOC


**A/N: Okay, this was requested by Extreme Hardy Angel. I really don't like the idea of having the OC being the General Manager of RAW **_**and**_** Jeff's wife…it sounds too much like a Sue then…but she wanted it, so I'll try my best not to make it sound as such.**

**And no, Jeff will not be suspended in here.**

**Present day in italics.**

_She hadn't moved in days, not that she even could._

_She was told that she was going to have three visitors today. She just shrugged when she heard the news._

_She didn't even know that she knew anyone._

"_Mommy, look what I made in school today!" a young girl squealed, jumping on the bed._

"_Lily, get down from there. Mommy needs rest." The man with multicolored hair pulled his daughter down from the bed._

"_Mommy, why aren't you home anymore?" a little boy asked with tears in his eyes._

_She looked at each of the three people. She had never seen any of them before in her life, right?_

"_Mommy?"_

* * *

"Jeff, let's get the fuck out of here!" Samantha called from the passenger's seat of their rental truck.

"I'll be there in a second, babe!" he called back. Currently, he was signing autographs for the last batch of fans that had braved the snow after the show. Normally, Samantha would be right out there with him, but it was the middle of December and she was not about to wade knee deep in snow for some crazy fans that didn't like her anyways.

A former Diva, Sam now only held an on screen role as the General Manager of RAW. During her previous wrestling tenure, she was mainly used as a valet for her now husband, Jeff Hardy. She was never a serious contender for the Women's Championship, being forced to take the back seat to Diva Search contestants. After becoming pregnant with her first child, Samantha was forced to retire from wrestling to pursue a family life and to concentrate on motherhood. After giving birth, she was offered the role of General Manager since William Regal was going back to being a wrestler. Samantha hired a nanny and accepted the job. After all, a bitch still needed to make money, right?

"Jeff! It's cold out here! Let's go!" Sam yelled, getting impatient.

"Only a few more, babe!" Jeff called back, signing the last autograph and posing for the last picture. "God damnit, Sam. Don't you think that _they_ were cold, too? I mean, it's the middle of De-fucking-cember. It's almost Christmas time. The least I can do is sign some autographs for the people that waited."

"Well our red-eye flight leaves soon and I want to get home to see Lily and Ryan. Hopefully Ryan didn't get into your recording studio again…"

"Aw, come on, Sam. That was hilarious! He tried rapping like John Cena! I still can't believe he even figured out how to work that equipment," Jeff laughed, pulling onto the entrance ramp to the freeway.

"Jeff, he's a four year old. All he did was push buttons and it magically worked!" Sam exclaimed. She wasn't too happy when she discovered her youngest child fooling around in his father's recording studio. "And how did he even get out there? It's in a separate building. And he could have broken something, Jeff! Your hobbies aren't cheap, you know."

"Ryan's a good kid, Sam. He didn't mean any harm. Besides, if he would have broken something, I would have just replaced it. It's no big deal. You're too uptight sometimes. I hope you know that."

"And you're too laid back! Sometimes children need to be punished. They can't run around doing what they want all of the time."

"That's what the problem is with parents these days. All they do is yell. I'm doing our kids a favor, Sam. You'll—What the hell?" Jeff asked, seeing the stopped traffic just ahead of them on the freeway. Sure, it was snowing quite hazardously at the moment, but it was eleven at night. He didn't expect there to be anyone out on the roads at this time and in this weather. He applied pressure to the breaks as the car slowed down to a dead stop behind the car in front of them. Jeff leaned forward in his seat and squinted to get a better look as the windshield wipers were swishing back and forth across the glass at their highest power. "Oh shit, there's a semi truck turned over up ahead."

"No way," Sam said as she leaned forward along with Jeff to get a better look. After she was satisfied with viewing the overturned truck, Sam leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Fuck, I really hate—"

* * *

Sam woke up in a room that she didn't recognize.

She felt as if she was born again.

When she saw the wires connecting to her body, she started to panic.

"Where am I?" she whispered, running a slender finger along the wires. She saw that they connected to a machine which started beeping.

"WHERE AM I?" she screamed. She started pounding her fists on the mattress beneath her. She wanted to move, but the cords and machine were like a ball and chain keeping her rooted to the room. She went to kick her legs, but she couldn't move them.

Sam opened her mouth to scream some more, but no sound came out. She scooted backwards in the hospital bed, dragging her limp legs along with her, until her back hit the elevated part of the mattress.

She tried once more to move her lower appendages, but nothing was happening. She ripped the covers off of her body and screamed at the sight. Her legs were bound together in one giant metal brace.

Her shrill screams reverberated throughout the hallways of the hospital, calling nurses to her aide.

"Honey! You need to settle down!" a nurse said, reprimanding Sam as she walked in the room. "I see that you're finally awake."

"F-finally?" Sam asked.

"Well, you've been knocked out since the sixteenth of December. Today is the twentieth. Besides, it's time to change your bandages."

"My what?" Sam asked, but didn't need an answer. After the commotion of not being able to move, she felt the bandages wrapped around her head.

"Oh, yes, you suffered a nasty gash in the back of your head, as well as a severe concussion. You're lucky to be alive right now," the nurse said as she put on her latex gloves. "Okay, Samantha, I'm going to need you to relax as I take the old bandages off, alright?"

Samantha recoiled against the nurse. "Samantha? Who is Samantha?"

"Oh dear, he said this might happen…Hold on, dear, I have to call the doctor in. This is worse than we thought."


End file.
